Prison Break The New Version
by Julez Bacon
Summary: This is my version of prison break, instead of Micheal, Sara and the rest of the Charactors I have used some of my own characters.... Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Be Nice… I don't write lots of stories… but enjoy and Please REVIEW… I love getting Reviews

xoxo

Julez

**Chapter One: Running from Life**

"Kelly are you crazy??!!! How in the name of god do you think we will pull this off?!!" Nikki exclaimed breathlessly as they ran from the jewelry shop that they had just robbed. Kelly and Nikki had always been good children until Kelly's dad was put in jail for possession of cocaine and Nikki's dad for his partnership with a local gang started by a Spanish drug lord who called it "los hermanos". Kelly and Nikki couldn't stand having to always be perfect and they wanted to leave their homes. Since they had no where to go they got involved with this man in who said his name was Joe and they only talked to him on the phone. He sent money in envelopes to different locations each time they finish a task. The task of the night was to rob the Jewelry for Joe and drop off the jewels at this garbage bin and run except the plan didn't go as planned and the police were called. As Kelly and Nikki ran they could hear the sirens screaming in their ears they knew it was a lost cause and they threw the jewels down an ally and put their hands in the air. A police officer jumped out of the car and ran towards them saying "Keep your hands where I can see them, You will be brought to court, You have the right to remain silence, anything you say can and will be put against you in court. You have a right to an Attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided by the state of Florida." They were pushed into the back of the police car and the long quiet ride began. Nikki broke the silence once to say something but she couldn't get it out so she closed her mouth for the rest of the ride. When they arrived at the police station they were brought to a holding cell and left there for what felt to them as a good hour but probably was 20 less minutes when another police officer brought Nikki and Kelly back out of the holding block and shared the news that the court date would be the next day and until then they would be staying at the police department and a set of dress clothes could be sent to the department for the court meeting the next morning. Nikki was brought by one officer and Kelly by another to their cells for the night. Kelly and Nikki stayed awake for most of the night and when the morning finally arrived it seemed like a whole day passed, it definitely was both their longest nights ever. The girls were given a meek breakfast of stale bread and Jam, given there formal clothes and quickly got changed so that they could have some time to think of what to say.

"Miss. Abrez and Miss. Jones I am sure you already know why you are here. Would you like to give your statement now?" Judge Watson said. " Well, to tell you the truth ever since my pops was put in jail by you folk, I mean you sir, I have given up and until recently I have been depressed so I found something for me and 'Miss. Abrez', as you might call her, to do." Kelly finished rudely. "Thank you Miss Jones." Judge Watson said in his calm voice that was aggravating Kelly by the minute. "Miss Abrez, would you add your statement to Miss. Jones's very amusing one?" Judge Watson asked looking directly at Kelly for the last statement. "Well, I will add a little." Nikki stuttered. Kelly shot her a glare, If Nikki told them about Joe they be killed for sure. Nikki saw the stare and got more confidence. She continued "Well, just like Kelly this legal 'system' if you can call it that. How can even call this country a democratic country when all the immigrants are disgraced by your justice system?" She smiled at Kelly as she spat this at the Judge "I have lived here for how long? Yeah twelve out of my eighteen years, and guess what happens? Guess. Nothing. No help. Absolutely no help. How about you live in my shoes even for a day then you will understand why me and Kelly… Yea Miss. Jones has a name…. why we have done what we have done." Nikki sat back down happier then what she was before she stood up. They both knew they were going to jail so why not have some fun on the way. "Please wait while the jury makes their decisions." Judge Watson stated with a smirk. _Hmm I wonder what will happen. Like I know I am going to jail but I wonder for how long?_ Kelly and Nikki's imagination went wild when they waited for Judge Watson and the Jury to come to a conclusion.

" Ladies we have come to a conclusion. You will spend one year in Miami Dade State Penitentiary and after the year we will re evaluate you and see if you have learned your lesson or if you are like your fathers." Judge Watson slammed the mallet down and stated "guilty". Nikki and Kelly were led back to their holding cells to wait until the next day which was 'moving day'. Sitting once again on their thin mattresses both girls thought of what caused them to become such 'rebels'. They both came upon an answer.

_It was a warm summer day and 7 year old Nikki was swinging on the local swings waiting for her dad to return from work. When she saw her dad get out of a beat up black truck walking towards their Apartment building fixing up his suit on the way. "Papa? Who were those people?" Nikki exclaimed as she ran into his embrace. "Just people papa works for." He replied as he hugged her close. "So how was my sinorita's day?" he said as he threw her into the air and caught her. She giggled and said "it was fun today, Kelly and I played at recess and I got some candy from Ms. Fitz." "That's good! Lets see what mama cooked for dinner?" and he unlocked the door to their small apartment that had two bed rooms and the living room, kitchen was divided by half a wall, it was a home away from home she missed her home in Mexico but this place would do she at least had Kelly, her best friend. "Mmmm smells good. Mi Bella what have you been cooking?" he asked as he put Nikki down and pulled Mama into a strong embrace. "You will have to wait." She smiled, "Now go clean up for dinner!" He did just what he was told and took Nikki with him, however they never made it to the bathroom since there was a knock on the door. Papa tensed up as he went towards the door. "Papa what is wrong, open the door." Nikki looked at him. "Nikki go to your room and get ready for dinner." Papa said and gave her a little nudge as he unlocked and opened the door. "We are the Miami Dade Police we are looking for one," the police officer looked at a sheet "Fernado Jose Abrez." Nikki looked out from her bed room at the scene before her. "I have got information stating that you are part of 'Los Hermanos'" Nikki gasped, her dad, Papa, part of a gang! The police officer got his hand cuffs and instructed Papa to put his hands behind his back. There was the sound of metal clicking as the cuffs were locked and Papa was pulled out of the door. "NOOOOOO, Papa!!!!! STOP!!!"… _it all started to fade away…

Nikki awoke from her memory or more like nightmare. A single tear slipped out of her eyes. She missed her Papa and Mama. In the cell beside her Kelly was having just as bad of a rendezvous with her past.

_It was a typical day; Kelly came home to her dad sleeping on the couch and her mom at work. She wouldn't come home until late, Kelly was usually asleep. "Dad! Henry! Wake up!" she prodded him and he slowly woke up. "WHAT!" he yelled he was defiantly drunk or something she thought. "I was just wondering what you want for dinner? Since you never get off your lazy drunk ass." She replied equally annoyed but she was able to keep it controlled. " I don't care. What ever you want!" and he fell back down onto the couch. "fine…" Nikki muttered and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. "I am going out with Bill." Henry said groggily, walking towards the door. "alright I wont suspect you to come home tonight." Kelly said to the closing door. When she heard it slam she let out a long breath and thought of the many ideas she could do with her dad out of the house. She was watching a show on TV when she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and checked who it was. She was puzzled about why the police were there but she opened the door anyways. "Hello?" she said the puzzlement obvious. "Hello, I am here to inform you that, Henry Jones is in the Miami Dade Police department for possession of cocaine…_

Kelly kicked the hard cement wall after she came back to the present. She was mad at her dad for never being there for her when she needed it. She kicked the wall again harder this time wincing from the pain though she told her self that she deserved it, and then she lost it. There was a frenzy of feet and hands that hit and kicked the wall as Kelly cried. She cried for her past and for endangering Nikki, her only friend, she cried for her mom and the pain she had put her mom in for running away. She cried for things she didn't know about, she just let her tears flow until they wouldn't or couldn't flow anymore, then she went to the bed and laid down. She closed her eyes allowing her emotionally and physically tired body to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Moving Day**

Kelly and Nikki were both very tired the next morning and Kelly was sprouting bruises on her hands and she was limping slightly. They moved as if they were in a daze, they sat, stood and walked when they were told. Soon enough they were on a bus to their home for the next year, Miami Dade Penitentiary. This ride gave them time to talk to each other. "Nikki, What have I done?! You are my best friend and what do I do? I put you in Jail!" Kelly confessed. "Kelly, do you think that I am stupid enough not to think for myself? Remember we made a promise that we will not blame anything on either one of us! And I hope to god you are still my best friend!" Nikki added the last joke in to lighten the mood, as a picture of a little version of her and Kelly sitting in the playground making up the rule came into her mind, "Now come on stop sulking and let's take the bull by the horns!" Kelly smiled at how her best friend could make the best out of everything. By the time the bus came to a stop the two girls were ready for whatever was to come. "All occupants on the bus please stand on the left." Said an officer dressed in a Blue uniform that said "Miami Dade Penitentiary" on the sleeve and on the back "Security". Kelly and Nikki did what they were told and waited for their next command. " When I tell you, you will walk to the dorm where you will find your cell mate. You will follow Officer Dickens, In a case of an emergency he is known as Sir to you." The officer pointed to another officer who was tall, had black hair and muscular arms. "Follow me!" barked Officer Dickens, so Kelly and Nikki walked behind this man to their cells.

"Abrez, your cellmate is Mercedes Diaz." Nikki looked into her cell where she saw a girl, who was probably twenty with fake blonde hair, facing the wall. Officer Dickens pushed Nikki into the cell and shut the door. "uhhh Hi… I am Nicole Abrez... most people call me Nikki so you can call me that…" Nikki muttered. The girl turned around and blinked at Nikki with her heavily lined eyes. "Hi, I am Mercedes… you are on the top, just curious.. why are you here?" Mercedes responded. "Well… Involvement with the wrong people is the main reason, being an immigrant doesn't help. Why are you here?" Nikki asked. "Simple, I am a prostitute and was caught with some coke; both don't look good in front of them." Nikki knew what Mercedes meant by them, the judges and jury never deserved a name.

"Jones, your cellmate is Bernice Wilson." Kelly stumbled into her cell and heard the door shut, she looked up and she wanted to run. Her cellmate was probably 250lbs and 6 foot tall. "I am Bernice, folks call me Big Will or Bernie." The girl grunted without even looking. "Hi Bernie, I am-" but Kelly couldn't finish because Bernice cut her off "I don't give a damn who ya are, you just a pest to me. ya say anything bout my Ma and you gunna wish ya never said a thing." Bernice droned with a thick Western accent giving Kelly chills. "Right, I guess I am on the top." Kelly responded and jumped onto the top bunk. "Dinner is in a moment, if ya was wonderin'." Bernice went on, and she was right another guard walked out and bellowed, "Dinner is in five minutes, rules have changed slightly due to your good behavior," he paused and chuckled, "we are allowing you to sit with the men if you want, remember you can only see them at meals and recreation." The guard walked over to a button pressed it and all the doors opened. "stand facing left." He ordered. The girls walked out of their rooms and faced left. "Walk in a straight line to Dinning Room A." he ordered again. "It's always Dinning Room A… only the weirdo's and physco's eat in D-R B." Bernie groaned. As the girls walked to the Dinning Hall Nikki went looking for Kelly to talk to her about their cellmates.

"Hey Kel! How is your room mate?" Nikki breathed as she caught up with Kelly. "Well let's say it will be a quiet year." Kelly said to Nikki. "What do you mean?" Nikki always worried about her friend. "Well Bernie, or Big Will what ever you want to call her made it clear that she doesn't like me. Enough 'bout my how is your roomie?" Kelly said. "Well her name is Mercedes, she is a prostitute but she seems ok and… I am so hungry!" Nikki replied as they walked into the cafeteria where already there seemed to be a considerable amount of male inmates sitting around tables. "Umm let's get food then find a table." Kelly said as she took a look around the blank room. The two of them went to the line up where the food was being served. A dollop of reddish mush that barely represented the meatloaf they were supposed to be having. "hmm table finding time." Nikki said as then went out searching for a table. "Kel over here." Nikki beckoned to a table where two male inmates sat; they didn't look as scary as the others so Nikki thought this might be ok. Kelly hurried over and sat down. "Hi, I am Kelly Jones, this is my friend Nikki, and we are new here so yea…" Kelly finished lamely. "Sup Kelly, I am Quinn Jacobs." said one of the boys with messy, curly brown hair that kept falling into his eyes. "This is my bud Trevor Carleson." The brown headed boy pointed to the other boy with sandy blonde hair that was also long and partially covering his eyes. "What brings you ladies here?" Trevor asked. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Nikki winked. "Fine deal with me." He replied. Before long Nikki had told their whole story to Trevor and Quinn. "Woah, sweet deal." Quinn said. "Trevor and I are in her for lots of random stuff, possession of drugs, it was only Mary Jane so I dunno the big deal… judges here have some hatred of skateboarders… well any ways we were caught doing some other stuff too...property evasion… enough about us…more about you… how old are you girls?" "We are both 18." Kelly said. "Sweet… and we thought we were young when we came here and were both 20." Quinn said. Kelly laughed and was about to say something but their conversation stopped abruptly when the guard called "Back to your cells!" Quinn shook his hair out his eyes one last time then smile at Kelly and Nikki. "See you girls later." And with that a guard escorted them out of the cafeteria and back to their cells.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

Hey Guys,

Its been a while… I have not forgotten the story its just I have major writing block and then I started a couple other stories. One for Lost and another one for CSI. IF you want me to continue this story just tell me and I am totally up to ideas so just send your idea's my way.

Sorry for the 2 year hiatus.

Julia


End file.
